Tall, Tall Mountain
Total Coins 137 Yellow Coins 80 Enemy Yellow Coins 26 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 3 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 11 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 0 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 0 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 1 Teleports 2 Coin Locations: 47 yellow coins on the slide (one is hidden at very start)............47 Yellow Ring of coins at start, down the path by the crazy box.................8 Yellow Line of coins on bridge from Chuckya to bob-omb buddy..................5 Yellow Line of coins by moles, when you hang down from the leaves.............5 Yellow Line of coins by entrance to slide.....................................5 Yellow Vertical line of coins by ! switch near top of mountain................5 Yellow Line of coins on rock bridge, beside waterfall, near the very top......5 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red 3 blue coins on the slide..............................................3 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................111 Coins Enemies: 9 Goombas..............................................................9 Yellow 5 Bob-ombs.............................................................5 Yellow 1 Crazy Box............................................................5 Yellow 1 Chuckya..............................................................5 Yellow 1 Fly Guy..............................................................2 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................26 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: 62 of all the coins will be found on the slide (that's 47 yellow and 3 blue) so make sure that you can do the slide easily. Remember that you don't have to get every coin on the slide in one run-through, you can use as many as you want, as long as you don't die. Make sure you get the three blue coins one your first slide, though. Also, don't forget about the single coin at the very beginning, hidden behind the wall at the start of the slide. Once you're done the slide, you can easily jump over the fence and land on the cliff behind the very beginning. You may want to get the slide's coins at the beginning, if you're worried you might fall off, or find some coins on the slide tricky. Collecting the coins outside the slide requires you to make sure you are confident jumping on the mushrooms and other various elements. You are also required to track down quite a few enemies, although most are in plain view, and in groups. (For example you'll find 2 groups of bob-ombs, one with two bob-ombs and the other with three.) A problem you might run into (I know I did) is that sometimes the bob-ombs walk off the edge. Picture what happened to me... I had 136 coins, as was just coming up to kill the final bob-omb. As I was walking towards in, it just casually walked of the edge of the level to its doom... taking its coin with it. Luckily for me, there is a way to bring him back without having to restart. All I had to do was go back into the now- empty slide, complete it, and the bob-omb was back with his coin. --There are 106 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 3 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 75 Coins outside of the slide, and 62 coins inside-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Behind the start, on a ledge Inside the ! block on one of the mushrooms From one set of moles by the red coins (continually jump on them) From another set of moles by the red coins On a ledge by the red coins / moles Hidden on a ledge by waterfall, before swoosh the cloud From the butterflies, which are found near the top of the mountain, with the goombas Walk in all the corners of the slide starting room Hidden behind the wall just before slide A 1UP on the slide Another 1UP on the slide ! Blocks On mushroom (by the ones with the red coins) (1UP) Cannons Underneath the ledge by the mushrooms (you can use the warp to get down to the cannon's level) Stars Scale the Mountain Mystery of the Monkey Cage Scary 'shrooms, Red Coins Mysterious Mountainside Breathtaking view from Bridge Blast to the Lonely Mushroom 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located on top of a mushroom, beside one with a red coin on it (it's on the smallest kind), the other is located underneath the ledge with the moles, on the same ledge as the cannon